happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lifty
Lifty is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. He's also a boss in Deadeye Derby, along with Shifty, both together making a singular boss. Character Bio Lifty and his brother Shifty are two green kleptomaniac raccoon identical twin brothers with dark green mask-like markings around their eyes. They frequently steal merchandise and produce from the other Happy Tree Friends (thus their names). They also hunt for treasure, ransack houses, or do anything to get rich quick. They mostly steal from Lumpy (in Meat Me for Lunch they steal meat from Lumpy's deli mart, in Milkin' It they steal a cow from Lumpy's farm, in Concrete Solution they steal his wallet, and in Junk in the Trunk they abduct his pet elephant). They probably rob Lumpy so frequently because his lack of intelligence and common sense makes him an easy target. Although they have the same gender, appearance, and personality, Lifty is often the one bossed around. Despite the smirks on their faces, they almost always end up dying in the episodes in which they appear. They also have a trademark evil snicker (usually a different one for later episodes). Like most siblings, Lifty and Shifty argue about who is at fault when something goes wrong, but when trouble is afoot, they work together. Despite their disagreements, they show brotherly love towards each other in some episodes, including The Wrong Side of the Tracks, in which they are paired up together while riding on Lumpy's theme park roller coaster, Sea What I Found, in which they play chess together while waiting underwater, As You Wish, in which they hug each other happily (first when being saved from falling to their deaths, then when having their wishes granted), and Gems the Breaks, in which they glance at each other lovingly while testing the kryptonut on Splendid. Despite their numerous illegal activities, they sometimes contribute to recreational activities (such as going on a roller coaster and participating in a Christmas play) without causing any trouble. On rare occasions, they earn cash honestly and have even been heroic, such as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, where they provide a life raft to help the characters escape from an island. Both have proved to be physically capable, as they lift an elephant (with Cuddles' help) in Junk in the Trunk, lift a cow effortlessly in Milkin' It, and physically overpower Giggles and Petunia in Gems the Breaks. Lifty overpowers Shifty in Who's to Flame?. Lifty & Shifty occasionally make money by themselves without stealing, like when they sell dogs that go crazy when they hear a whistle in Doggone It and when they sell bottles of hair growth formula to Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also trade or sell things to Nutty, such as in Dunce Upon a Time and the False Alarm episode (although it could be that these were stolen prior to the episode). Lifty & Shifty die a lot due to their lack of teamwork and their greed. Like Cuddles, Petunia, and Sniffles, they tend to die some of the messiest deaths in the series. When they do, their deaths involve machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement, or some form of heat. In the internet shorts, Lifty & Shifty die in every episode they appear in. In the TV series, they survive in Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. They also survive in Happy New Year. Cheesy Does It, however, is the only episode in which Lifty survives without Shifty. It is also possible that they survive in Happy Trails Pt. 1, as they are on the island with the surviving characters in part 2, but are not seen in part 1. He and Shifty both seem to have an unusual desire for meat, as can be seen in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, And the Kitchen Sink, Milkin' It, Dunce Upon a Time, and their TV series title card. This at least makes more sense than Lumpy's love of meat, since real-life raccoons (unlike moose) do eat meat. They also have a knack for car building, being able to assemble/reassemble a car in Junk in the Trunk and maintaining their own race car in Wheelin' and Dealin'. Lifty's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Role Count By Season Known Thefts *'Cuddles:' **Pet mouse (Junk in the Trunk) *'Giggles:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) **Pet cat (Junk in the Trunk) *'Toothy:' **Pet turtle (Junk in the Trunk) *'Lumpy:' **Go-cart wheels (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Meat (Meat Me for Lunch) **Cow (Milkin' It) **Wallet (Concrete Solution) **Pet elephant (Junk in the Trunk) *'Petunia:' **Lemonade stand profits (Gems the Breaks) *'Handy:' **Steering wheel (Wheelin' and Dealin') **Car (Don't Yank My Chain) **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) *'Nutty:' **Snow cone (Swelter Skelter: Melted before they could take it) *'Sniffles:' **Ripped his arms off while he was holding a magic lamp (As You Wish) *'Pop:' **Ransacked his house (Easy For You to Sleigh: Didn't actually steal anything) **Wallet (Who's to Flame?: Took it after he was deceased) *'Cub:' **Red wagon (And the Kitchen Sink) *'The Mole:' **Identity (Don't Yank My Chain) **Musical instruments (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)) *'Disco Bear:' **Meat (Ipso Fatso) **Submarine (Sea What I Found) *'Russell:' **Treasure chest (Sea What I Found) *'Shifty:' **All of his chess pieces (Sea What I Found) **Himself as gold (Sea What I Found) *'Mime:' **Imaginary safe (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Flippy:' **Everything in his house (Easy For You to Sleigh) *'Cro-Marmot:' **Kidnapped (Swelter Skelter) *'Generic Tree Friends:' **Mixed items (Gems the Breaks) **Hair Growth Formulas (Easy Comb, Easy Go) (Debatable) **Various pets (Junk in the Trunk) **Video Games (the False Alarm episode) (Debatable) **Candy (the False Alarm episode) **Priceless artifacts in a museum (Gems the Breaks) Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations *Thief - many episodes. *Race-car Driver - Wheelin' and Dealin' *Christmas Play Special Effects Helper - Class Act *Dog Breeder and Seller - Doggone It *Street Seller - Easy Comb, Easy Go, the False Alarm Episode Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Wheelin' and Dealin': Gets half of his body scraped off by pavement. #Meat me for Lunch: Is sliced into portions of meat. (confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Is eaten by a shark. #Milkin' It: Is impaled on a tree. #Class Act: Is killed in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: ##Is killed in a truck crash. ##Is killed again by Lumpy by getting run over by a lawnmower. #Kringle Feast: Dies either from gas suffocation or in a massive explosion caused by Lumpy. #YouTube Live Episode: Is killed either by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #The Wrong Side of Tracks: Is killed by a spinning pole by the park entrance. #From Hero to Eternity: Is sucked into a whirlpool and burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Is sliced in half by a rope. #Don't Yank My Chain: Is run over by a train. #Doggone It: Crashes his and Shifty's van into a tree and flies through the windshield, crushing his body against a tree. #Sea What I Found: Drowns in the sea. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Jumps out of a window and into a combine harvester. #Who's to Flame?: Gets his head crushed by a motor. #As You Wish: Is electrocuted by a lamp. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is crushed by a castle spire. #Gems the Breaks: Is boiled to death when Splendid magnifies his laser through a pair of binoculars while Lifty hides in a lake. #Aw, Shucks!: Is crushed by huge pieces of popcorn. #Junk in the Trunk: Is impaled through the head by a pogo stick. #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Is pierced in the chest by a recorder. #Claw: Is killed either by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Wrath of Con: Suffocates after Splendid sucks all the air out of the room. #Swelter Skelter: Is killed in an ice explosion. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm episode: Has his head decapitated and mutilated. #Buns of Steal: Is cut apart by a fence. Debatable Deaths #Stealing the Spotlight: Is killed by Lumpy's Christmas lights. (Since The Mole survived the heat as well and they were not seen being killed, only running into each other.) #Breaking Wind: Is killed by Splendid's fart or when the earth is set on fire. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb or a grenade he and Shifty were passing to each other. (Deaths not seen) #Blood Sample O+: Gets his head impaled by a sharp object. #Crazy Disco: Is crushed by falling disco balls. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls from a high distance, and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Is flung off a merry-go-round. #Unnamed Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #March 2011: Same death as Swelter Skelter. #Dumb Ways to Die: Same as the wallpaper. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Meat Me for Lunch: ##His body breaks through an automatic door. ##Gets his arms and legs impaled by sharp utensils. #Class Act: Gets the bottom half of his body torn off. #Stealing the Spotlight: Blindly runs into Shifty. #Sea What I Found: Gets torn and bloody ankles after being shot out of a submarine. #Easy for you to Sleigh: Is impaled in the torso by candy canes acting as stakes. #Junk in the Trunk: Gets his arms torn off when Lumpy and his elephant pull on him. #Buns of Steal: ##Impales his foot with a jackhammer. ##Gets his other foot impaled with a jackhammer by Shifty. Number of Kills Additional Comics #Bank On It: Accidently hits Shifty in the face with a hammer, trying to break a piggy bank. Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Flaky, Nutty, Petunia, Handy, Disco Bear, and Splendid. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 0% *Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites: 50% *TV series: 17.65% *'Total:' 15.15% Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Raccoons Category:Green Characters Category:Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Relatives Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who Wear no Clothes Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Voiced by Kenn Navarro Category:Characters Voiced by Mark Giambruno Category:Characters who are Currently Dead Category:Characters without Pac-Man Eyes Category:Characters Contributing to Class Act Kills